Ana Golja
Ana Golja is a Canadian teen actress who portrays Zoë Rivas on Degrassi. Ana is good friends with Aislinn Paul, who plays Clare Edwards, who wrote a story about her character Zoë in You Oughta Know. She is also good friends with Eric Osborne, Andre Kim, Luke Bilyk, Olivia Scriven, Sarah Fisher, Ricardo Hoyos, Lyle Lettau and Sara Waisglass. Trivia *Ana is an Aquarius. *She ships Eclare, Bhandallas, Camaya, Frankston, Matlingsworth and Zoëmund. *Her first kiss was on screen with Eric Osborne, who portrays Miles. *Ana is a fan of One Direction and her favorite is Harry Styles. *Downton Abbey is one of her favorite shows. *She also stars as Ellen in a web-series called Unlikely Heroes. *She has been acting since she was 9 and a half. *She did her own stunts in Spiderwebs. *She's also a fan of Christina Aguilera, Justin Timberlake, Jennifer Lopez, Ariana Grande, and Lady Gaga. *The first thing she does in the morning is check her phone. *She prefers dogs over cats. *Her number one celebrity crush is Leonardo Dicaprio. *Her favorite ice cream flavour is tiramisu and she tend to stay away from fruit flavours. *Her favorite Instagram filter is Mayfair, but she does use Lo-Fi and x-pro ll a lot too. *She would never wear anything with spikes. *She never played a character like Zoë before, and she would not be friends with her. *If she was stuck on a deserted island, she would want Imogen to keep her company. *One of her new year resolutions is to do more volunteer work. *She loves the film Serendipity. *She auditioned for Degrassi on December 18, 2012. *She has a parrot named papaguya. * She is of Albanian descent. *Her mom is her role model. *She loves Meryl Streep, Johnny Depp, Tom Hanks, Julia Roberts, and Colin Firth; and she would be honored if she get to work with them one day. *She has a fear of Clowns. *She doesn't have a middle name. *"Ana" is actually her stage name, not her birth name. *She has auditioned for Imogen and Talia. *She worked with Dylan Everett and Melinda Shankar in How To Be Indie. *Phantom of the Opera is her favorite musical. *She hates horror films and can't handle anything scary. *Her favorite Beyoncé song is Partition. *Andre Kim (Winston) took her to his prom. * She loves fashion. Filmography Gallery Tumblr_moajm4pTX01r5uoxco1_500.png Photo2yhjh.jpg PHmMmzA3Re6gpq 1 m.jpg MV5BMjAzMjExNTMxMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjYzMjMyOQ@@. V1. SY314 CR6,0,214,314 .jpg IbpCPLETy6XNqj.jpg Ana-Golja-new-1.jpg Anagoljaclue.jpg Ana golja ana golja 2PEfUwi.sized.jpg Ana Golja new 3-832x1024.jpg 215 1298061141.jpg 26897xd.jpg image-ana.jpg AnaGolja SefanBrogren.jpg Ana g.jpg Fluffy hat.jpg Ana book.jpg Ana and cast.jpg Ana and guy.jpg Ana interview.jpg Ana and hub.jpg Ana on clue.jpg Young ana.jpg ana ☀.jpg Ana in gold coat.jpg Ana photo.jpg Ana and clue cast.jpg Ana close up.jpg Ana hub.jpg Ana and Debby's Ryan .jpg Ana side view.jpg Ana premiere .jpg Ana on clue with cast.jpg Ana with glasses.jpg Ana talking.jpg Ana and friend.jpg Ana at lunch.jpg Ana and friends.jpg Ana and friend look fancy.jpg Ana as liz.jpg Ana on set.jpg Ana with hub cast.jpg Ana behind the sences.jpg Ana Golja and Angus.jpg 406988_305369492854137_1047770105_n.jpg 424017_303846883006398_651665268_n.jpg fg7d8f75h6df45fhgfh.png f8sdgf6sd76g7ds58g6.png 1069865 638625482814816 260795309 n.jpg gfgd8fh9d69975j4fj.png 8hfg86jgf7j6h5k6jhgk.png 1063891 640006706010027 279987366 o.jpg 664647_640009219343109_1763470005_o.jpg 1026022_640009156009782_1804130582_o.jpg Jhg7kj879kj67l.png Ghy9j97hk66h9.png hg8j98hk7hgk.png fd8yh9gf7yj768.png g8f6h77gj687khg5.png gf8ydf9hg7jt68.png gfj0hkj89hk7.png Fg8dtfg7tdf7t8hd.png fhgdjlfhbdfjnhdf7h.png fjgbkhbgfjh6gf85j.png Dsgpsdbgpudf.png idfngdfdihdpfhfh.png f0dbg0dbfg.png Bmbnm.png Gidfihgt65756.png Gdfpngidnf.png fgnodrigndopg.png dgfsouofgt3456yds.png Dusfdovdst46ydf.png Dsguuo57.png 969804_652125664798131_1458234885_n.jpg Fsoavidsfc86a.png Sfvaisy.png Fsdufyiasf8ss.png normal_2PB001.jpg sofuavs8dac.png BVmEa7UIMAAX6Z7.jpg tumblr_mu30p21XBP1rw50e2o1_500.png fguibdsoufav.png 537247_681305468546817_120408467_n.jpg 1381464_681305628546801_985594639_n.jpg 9835_681305651880132_1668973960_n.jpg 1384316_681305888546775_737821174_n.jpg 1374739_681306095213421_559502162_n.jpg 601590_681307441879953_1630424951_n.jpg Ricardo and Ana.jpg 1385022_681311225212908_1112947265_n.jpg 1376380_681314695212561_430767490_n.jpg 1375206_681311871879510_465380763_n.jpg 10614_681308218546542_271858281_n.jpg Degrassi cast photo spam - 6.png Degrassi cast photo spam - 7.png Degrassi cast photo spam - 8.jpg ana 2.PNG ana 4.PNG BYaw5HaIEAA2nti.jpg BYaxtyMIAAAOu-Q.jpg BVhgkaNIQAAPObP.jpg dsvfi9sydcf.png fsvausvfyiasdf.png fjdviyfascdf.png ana1-1 (1).jpg|Ana at MTV Canada Fora photoshoot ana1-1.jpg ana4-1-2 (1).jpg ana4-1-2.jpg Tumblr my2tm4MhmO1sltcxgo1 500.jpg Ana and Olivia hugging.jpg Degrassi cast at Chrsitmas party.jpg ana.PNG|linktext=Ana Golja Instagram Tumblr n0i7zplinc1qlmsh9o1 500.png 8790weer.png Tumblr n0pqqffn0q1rpu0ejo1 500.jpg Tumblr n0pr0f41aF1rpu0ejo1 500.jpg 1094802984023948023.png 894375948357.png BhqVe5zCEAAgPSR.jpg BhqYBS6CcAA6BC7.jpg Ghfghh.png Gffghfgh.png Fghgfhgfh.png Fdgfdgfg.png Dsf34f.png Ana Goja Instagram .jpg|From Instagram theanagolja|link=Http://Instagram.com/theanagolja Ana Golja .jpg|Instagram photo|link=http://instagram.com/p/lOrt0iQz9K/ BkfAtihCEAAPw58.jpg 908sf0sdf.png Ana Golja photoset (1).jpg Ana Golja photoset (2).jpg Ana Golja photoset (3).jpg Ana Golja photoset (4).jpg Ana Golja photoset (5).jpg Ana Golja photoset (6).jpg Ana Golja photoset (7).jpg Ana Golja photoset (8).jpg tumblr_n692epyTNm1r5uoxco1_500.jpg tumblr_n7i2kbg5PY1rpu0ejo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n7i2mb70U21rpu0ejo1_1280.jpg Tumblr n7pb34Xuit1qm11r2o1 1280.jpg Selfie.jpg 98s7f9sf.png kjdfvshfvj.png fjdvbfhdvjhg.png dfjfkdvgjhfjg.png fsdfvjhdsvfj.png fshdvfjhsdvfjh.png dfjhdvfjhsdf.png dfksdvfhsdv.png fsdvfdsh.png dgdfhdfgjhf.png fskdfvsydhvf.png shfvdjhfsvdjgf.png gdfgjhkhjsfgs.png fsdkhfvdj.png dufdshfvjdgsvf.png sfkhsdvfjhsdvj.png dksvdfsjgjhfgd.png dfiusdvfyhsdcf.png Fodbjfkhgvdf.png Dfkhasvdfhs.png sdshvutgfdsc.png dfuvufyhgd.png dfkshfvhgkd.png fdhsvfugds.png dfvsdgjfs.png sdahsvdgsh.png dhasdfcjtgsc.png Fsdhjgcf.png Sdiuvfydhsgfd.png dfjsvdjhfdsvj.png fdsjfvdhvdf.png dfjdshfsvdjf.png dfhsdvfjhs.png sdhscghdfcsf.png sdisvdjsf.png Dfkdsvfhdvjh.png Gkdfgvhdvg.png Dgjdfbkgjvdfh.jpg Fkdsvfhdvjg.png Ana-golja-1387892392.jpg 1663109 317239421762364 527952935 n.jpg Dgjbfkhdsvfjh.png fkhdsvfjd.png tumblr_nafm5b7FBY1sn6j3mo1_500.jpg tumblr_nafacnnUaH1rpu0ejo1_500.png tumblr_naf5cjzDMu1rpu0ejo1_1280.png dgrassi-emmy's-2014.jpg degrassi-emmys-2014.jpg image30.jpg Image33.jpg Degrassi-emmys-2014-2.jpg Tumblr n9ido9Axc61qd0tcho1 500.jpg R65gdfgdfg4wer.png BvMeBUSIAAECu2j.jpg Tumblr nakvrxMdMp1rqi7igo1 500.png Bsjldfbsjfb.png jdgkjdvkhds.png fdbfkdvhg.png fgkldfbjgdbfjg.png dsbfujdsgfd.png fdkhfjdgbjd.png dgdfhfgjgh.png dkfndjlfbdj.png Kfgnfkgjhb.png Tumblr nb1ce0xEo01r5l4zio1 500.jpg tumblr_nb5fizx6zx1tndh5eo1_500.jpg tumblr_n9k7ggOJfg1rc11eso1_500.png tumblr_nbfr62QGUq1rqi7igo1_500.png tumblr_nbjsguDfJA1qzu5u3o1_500.jpg 1402-03.jpg B0xgaA3IgAA aZW.jpg Zigzoe.jpg B1OhuMWCcAAU9B7.jpg 112340sdf.png Tumblr ng1c4sHxfI1qd0tcho1 500.jpg Tumblr ne81ezFmGn1tllcx5o1 500.jpg B4B0qf-CMAA5i9L.jpg tumblr_nicgf5oKhW1u0aywdo1_1280.jpg B-aYoJDIEAAdY-8.jpg Tumblr nk5gytbLdk1qi8mqgo1 540.jpg Tumblr nk5gwu34E91qi8mqgo1 540.jpg Tumblr nkcroxrWZM1qbwzp6o4 1280.jpg Tumblr nkcrppKQLi1u87mpdo1 540.jpg Tumblr nkcwjlrPxx1rntlq5o2 r1 540.jpg B-vUn 2WwAAcl1F.jpg Tumblr nkcqu087351sn6j3mo1 540.jpg Tumblr nkcxzoK5zu1u87mpdo1 540.jpg Tumblr nkcy0bZC9v1u87mpdo1 540.jpg B-vFyuhUAAEGKCp.jpg B-vKgr0W8AAWoVk.jpg tumblr_nkd8nzkPyW1rn9uxto1_540.jpg Ana Sara Aislinn Canadian Screen Awards 2015.jpg B_SZkGHUQAEW8Ii.jpg B-bNZd-CQAAwt-M.jpg B_RyBzsXAAMaaZu.jpg B-8Rv7cUwAE9608.jpg ^4B5DAC409FB6C5752949D99857BC440D55F63B8BD43F557FF1^pimgpsh thumbnail win distr.jpg tumblr_nl2x4dzF9h1u9phxio1_500.png tumblr_nmi669hBzr1unv2o2o1_540.png BioMpPuCUAAPhG_.jpg CCF5G7QW0AA1jpY.jpg CBxGPuaWIAAnZf-.jpg anaah.png castpicss (2).png Tumblr no92u1AzKB1r5uoxco1 540.jpg maxresdefault54.jpg hqdefault52.jpg IMG_2693.jpg IMG_2724-300x225.jpg fullout.jpg Movie_03___Content.jpg tumblr_nio2j1aULL1sn6j3mo1_500.jpg CFDH1BMWEAEOXPq.jpg Mmmnmnmn.png 89s0f8.png 11098627_487547054733095_1192590992_n.jpg Imagecast .jpg Screen Shot 2015-07-15 at 2.51.06 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-07-15 at 2.51.32 pm.png 10471973 793570970682840 1314400904 n.jpg 11326463_1626948297590863_1174254180_n.jpg 11326532_1469896436643722_1848334985_n.jpg 11348189_499512536866317_1624234479_n.jpg 11325300_854656571249384_347306703_n.jpg 1971512 659250574136097 1578006129 n.jpg Bb085dd4a40d11e3bdab12d534f34f8c 8.jpg dgddgd.png cccc.png dfddgdgdgdg.png ghghhhh.png SOZNRpKd.jpg CTYnLxEWIAAFCpX.jpg BYXUNbECUAAlnhF.jpg-large.jpeg CTKk6bOXAAAAa_m.jpg-large.jpeg Category:Actress Category:Degrassi Cast